Queen of the Night
by Ixelfaye
Summary: Evelyn may be the Queen of the night, but Tom Riddle ruled all. A war wages within the school, a constant battle for dominence and love. Enemies of the Heir, beware. TomOc. A response to a challenge.
1. In the Shadows

**_Disclaimer: I own Evelyn, the plot, and some minor characters but that's about it. Everything else belongs to JKR._**

**_A/N: This is a response to a challenge. I searched far and wide for the names of some of the original death eaters, and got only their last names, some of which are still death eaters now and those that aren't, their children are. So I had to make up the first names, however the characters do belong to JKR. No flames please, though criticism is greatly appreciated. I am doing this partly to get better, I know I have some major kinks to work out in my writing. Good reviews are always wonderful, too. Thanks!_**

She was the queen of the night, ruling while all others slept, the castle was her kingdom until morning light swept across the grounds awakening all those she tried so hard to escape. Beneath the cloak of darkness she slid from her bed grasping her blank book with ink smeared hands. Silently she made her way to the sixth year boys dormitory, weaving her way through the books and clothes sprawled across the floor. Gently she balanced herself on the edge of his bed, crossing her legs and setting the book in her lap. The sun was beginning to rise, casting just enough light for her to continue her work. Gently she opened the book and grasped her quill, etching the planes of his face into the paper. A slight disappointment stung at her heart for his beautiful blue eyes were closed, though it was eased when he breathed deeply and shifted in his sleep causing his blonde hair to tumble in front of his face. All in all he was the perfect subject to draw. Reaching out gently she smoothed the hair out of his face so she could continue her work. Unfortunately the gesture caused him to awaken from his slumber. He stared at her confused and sleepy, before he smiled and closed his eyes, turning over and settling back into his sheets.

"…EVIE WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING?" He roared sitting bolt upright and shoving her backwards off his bed. Evie dissolved into laughter while her twin brother scrambled to find something to hit her with.

"Don't be so stingy, Elliot." She laughed. The commotion had woken her brother's friends and they groggily sat up. By now the sun was higher in the sky illuminating the green and silver room.

"What's going on Rosier…?" Came the groggy whine from one of the beds.

"Nothing, Avery, its just my stupid sister. Go back to bed, it's dawn."

"Bloody hell…" Kyne Avery shrank back into his bed and went back to sleep.

"You need to do something about your sister, Rosier." Allard Mulciber snarled. Bryson Nott was apparently unable of stringing together a coherent sentence and so he just made a rude gesture and went back to bed. One boy, however, did not. Gracefully he swung his legs out of bed and stood up, Evie quickly averted her eyes. She wasn't sure whether or not he was decent, but even if he was she wouldn't stare so openly. Evelyn may be the Queen of the night, but Tom Riddle ruled all.

"Evelyn." He greeted coldly. She raised her eyebrows. Well that was uncalled for. Sure she'd bugged him a few times, almost killed his pet snake, and walked in on him once in the shower but that was no reason to be so cold. Alright so he had every reason to hate her but that still didn't warrant that kind of greeting. She inclined her head slightly. It was their sixth year and her brother and Tom had been friends for years. He'd even spent the summer at their home a few times. That was the only reason he put up with her. Tom was a patient boy, but she could tell his patience with her was wearing dangerously thin. Once she'd honestly thought he was going to stab her with a knife, it was utterly terrifying. He had no longer been her brother's quiet, handsome, friend, but a monster…no…snake ready to strike at any given moment.

"Hey…" Came the sleepy voice from one of the beds. Evie recognized him as Nott. "Who're we going to get next…?" Tom grew stiff and his darted between Nott and Evie.

"Don't worry about Evelyn." Elliot said lazily. "She's too stupid to understand anyway." Evie shot a stung look in the direction of her brother. There was soft laughter from the boys who were awake. Tom didn't laugh though. He didn't even smile. Come to think of it, Evie had never seen him smile or laugh once. His face was always an impassive mask. Absently she wondered what the mask was hiding. "Hey." Elliot rolled over and stared down at his sister. "Get out." Wordlessly she stood and walked out of the room, descending the steps headed towards her own bed, however a soft gasp stopped her.

"Evelyn Grace Rosier, did I just see you come out of the boy's dormitory?" A soft voice giggled. Evie smiled slightly and turned to face one of her friends, Belinda Aubrey.

"You're up early." Evie moved towards the common room and her friend.

"Oh, I never went to sleep. Been up in the Astronomy with Richard Ackerley. All night." Belinda giggled again. Taking in a quick glance at Belinda's attire Evie could tell what they had been doing. Her robes were in complete disarray, her flaming red hair was falling out of her braid, make-up was smeared over half of her face, and her bright green eyes had a glazed look.

"Oh, you bad girl!" Evie laughed.

"What about you? What were you doing up in the boy's dormitory? If I'm not mistaken our dear Mr. Riddle sleeps there." Of course she wasn't mistaken, every girl in Hogwarts knew where Tom Riddle slept. Evie sighed and sat down on one of the leather chairs facing the fire, which had now burned itself to glowing embers.

"I was visiting Elliot." Her voice was soft and wistful.

"Again? I bet the boys weren't too happy about that." Belinda grinned, but her smile faded a little as she continued speaking. "Aren't you a bit obsessed with this? I mean, yeah he's your brother, but it seems a little creepy."

"You don't understand. Elliot and I have been together since the day we were born--"

"Well yeah, you're twins." Belinda said dryly.

"we've never been without each other, we've always told each other everything. Had one of those special bonds. He used to _love_ me. That all stopped, though, when he met this…Tom Riddle." Evie sulked.

"People change, honey." Belinda studied her nails absently.

"Not like this. I'm going to get him back, Belinda, if it's the last thing I do. I don't know what spell Riddle has on Elliot, but I will break it."

"Wait, you think he's bewitched Elliot?"

"No, it's a saying Belinda."

"Well it's not a very good one. Especially in Hogwarts, people might actually take you seriously." Belinda stared at Evie for a moment. "Never mind, no one ever takes you seriously."

"Not for long." Evie murmured. "Belinda, help me--"

"I'm sorry, you're out of my league now. Though I'm sure that if you went to St. Mungo's they'd be willing to get you some professional help."

"No, hush. I'm going to ruin Tom Riddle's life."

"…I'm intrigued."

"A guy like that must have tons of secrets that he doesn't want anyone else to know."

"Like he really wears his underwear for several days in a row?"

"No, like what he's done to get all these people to follow him. They adore him, Belinda, they'd do anything for him. Why? What's he done to get that kind of respect? It must have been something huge."

"I think I see where you're going with this. You embarrass Tom Riddle or whatever, and all his precious followers will stop, well, following. That way you get your brother back and all the guys I sleep with will scream out my name instead of his." Belinda leaned back against her chair. Evie closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Belinda I never want to hear creepy stories from your sex life, ever again."

"We'll have to get the girls in on this too. We cant do this without Cassandra, and if we're going to get information on him we'll need all the help we can get. Tom's a closed book. Well… I'm going to go and try to get in as much sleep as possible before class, are you coming?"

"Maybe in a bit."

"Suit yourself." Belinda stood gracefully and swept up to their dormitory. Evie turned back to stare into the fire. She would to anything to get her brother back. Anything.

**_Thank you for reading, I shall try to update soon. Again, your input would be nice. : -) Ssenila_**


	2. Above Family

-1A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long! I'm a bad updater as it was, but there were outside forces at work here. My grandmother passed away, and then I fell and managed to severely damage my wrist which made it near impossible to type. I figured that you had waited long enough for the update as it was. So, thank you! A lot of the mistakes were due to my wrist, which should be getting better soon, and I'm sure the next chapter will be better and probably more interesting. Please read and review, I do hope the mistakes weren't too terrible, I got the ones I could. I did this short chapter now to test out how it would go with my wrist, so I'd love to know how I did. Leave a review!

Disclaimer: I only own the original characters (the girls and Evie). I don't even own any of the boys, they all belong to JK Rowling, I just gave some of them first names.

Ruined! Her perfectly drawn picture was ruined! Angrily Evie threw her books to the ground and screamed, rage lacing the sound that tore harshly from her throat. Not surprisingly nobody stopped what they were doing. In fact nobody even looked up. They just kept going about their business as though Evie didn't exist. She dropped heavily to her knees, knowing that bruises would adorn them tomorrow, and started dragging the scattered papers into a pile. She glowered at a couple of third years who walked by without a glance. Would no one stop to help her? Yes, she had created the mess, but it was common courtesy! She sighed and stilled her movements, shifting to press her back against the cold, hard, castle wall. She watched as all the students wandered past and idly she wondered where they were all going. To another class, their common rooms, or maybe even to the kitchens to sneak some food. It always seemed as though something was happening for everyone else, but her life was at a standstill. When she started at this school she had promised herself that she would reach the top -- that one day _everyone_ would know her name -- and instead nobody had the slightest clue of who she was. Well, save for Belinda, but Belinda was a snobbish pureblood and the only reason they knew each other was because they had been thrown together at their great uncle's birthday party. Evie drew her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around her calves, resting her chin upon her knees. She sighed and tilted her head to the side, a move which caused her chin-length blonde hair to fall loose of its clip and tumble into her view. She didn't care enough to move it. She found herself wishing she could just shrink back into the wall and never --

"Hi." A distinctly male voice jerked Evie from her thoughts. Her eyes snapped open and she glowered through blue orbs and the boy who dared to touch her books and papers. He seemed plain and simple looking, but his face held a quiet elegance that captured your attention and held it tightly within its grasp. However, then Evie's eyes wandered to his tie. _Hufflepuff_. She sneered at him. "Uh -- I'm Darien. D-Darien Diggory." Awkwardly he shuffled her books to his other arm and held out his hand. She just stared at it, before her eyes slid back to meet his. Large and grey, they were, and it was then she noticed the faint blush that had risen up on his cheeks. "What's your name?" He asked curiously. He shuffled slightly on his knees to a different position.

"Evelyn." She sniffed. He smiled weakly and handed back the various items she had thrown down during her fit.

"Evelyn." He repeated. "Its pretty." Evie raised her eyebrows. "So, you're in Slytherin?" He inquired.

"Yes." She replied haughtily.

"Oh." He shifted uncomfortably, and his eyes wandered downward for a minute before his blush increased exponentially and his gaze snapped back to her eyes. "I haven't seen you around before." He shifted again, shuffling on his knees a little more to her right. What was his problem?

"Not surprising." she spat viciously and Darien cringed before he shuffled a bit more. She opened her mouth to demand what the _Hell_ he was doing, when she noticed a lot of the guys in the hallway had stopped and were staring at her. She frowned in confusion… and then a very slow and dreadful comprehension dawned. Evie was wearing a skirt and she'd sat down with her knees drawn to her chest, giving everyone in the hall had a clear shot of her bum. _Lovely_. The one time people paid attention to her, and it was only because they could see straight up her skirt. Darien watched her comprehension with hesitancy, but continued to shuffle. More comprehension dawned. He was trying to block their view.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what to say." He stammered. Evie staggered to her feet and stared at everyone in the hallway with disbelief.

"Oh, -- Athena --," She choked out, unsure of what to say. A lot of the boys were laughing now, except for Darien, who was still kneeling and blushing. Quickly she reached out and shoved him aside before hurtling in the general direction of the Slytherin common room. Was this how the whole school would learn her name? Would she end up with a reputation like Belinda's? Her legs moved faster and she was losing more papers by the second but she didn't care. Scrambling to a stop in front of the secret passageway that lead to the common room she gasped out the password. "Parseltongue!"

By nightfall everyone knew what had happened. Well, not really, but some weird version of it. Its amazing how the truth gets contorted like that within a matter of hours. Using her bed sheets as a barrier from the world, she lay in bed, with the green cotton tugged up over her head. She was drawing again. This time it was Belinda. As awful as the girl was, she was rather pretty, and the inbreeding didn't mess with her genes very much. Well, that wasn't completely true, she was missing a toe on her right foot but she had managed to convince everyone she lost it in a dangerous sexual acrobatic trick. Of course everyone, being the idiots they were, believed her. The door burst open and three of the other girls who shared the room with her stalked in. Cassandra wasn't with them, chances are she was down at the library.

"Have you heard about Elliot Rosier's sister?" Karalee asked pompously.

"Elliot Rosier has a sister?" Venus gasped.

"Yes. Ebony, her name is, she's his twin." Karalee stopped walking and smirked.

"I've never heard of her." Venus stopped as well. "Is she in a different house?"

"Oh, yes, Ravenclaw. Anyway, its quite the scandal." Karalee haughtily tossed her brown hair over her shoulder, green eyes sparkling with mirth. "I heard that she was giving Darien Diggory, that Hufflepuff boy, a strip dance in the middle of class!"

"Wouldn't the teacher have stopped it?" Venus asked skeptically.

"…He wasn't there." Karalee said quickly. "Slughorn had left to go and get something for a potion. Anyway, apparently it got really heavy and they were _doing it_ in front of the whole class… Then Slughorn walked back in!"

"…That's absolute rubbish." Belinda laughed. "For starters, Elliot doesn't have a twin sister named Ebony. Its Evie, you dolts. She shares our dormitory with us, and the girl has her wand stuck up her ass. She wouldn't sleep with a Hufflepuff if her life depended on it." There was a moment of silence before -- "I heard that it wasn't Darien, and that it was Richard Ackerly! I slept with him just the other night, and let me say, I taught both of them everything they know." The girls all broke into hysterical shrieking and giggling. That was it. Angrily Evie shoved the covers off her head and stood up.

"I did no such thing!" They all fell silent. Evie had to do something quickly before all these rumors set in, this would NOT be her reputation! Desperately she wracked her brain, something to distract them… Something far more important than her embarrassment earlier. Something to catch their attention so they'd stop their incessant gossiping. "I'm going to bring down Tom Riddle. Who'll help me?" There was a stunned silence.

"Are -- Were you serious? I thought you were just tired!" Belinda stammered.

"Of course I'm serious. I'm going to ruin Tom Riddle's life, but I need help. Help me!" Evie's courage was faltering. Karalee arched her eyebrows.

"What's in it for us? I'm not going to waste my time destroying the life of some nice eye candy if there's no benefit."

"If you do this… The entire school will know us for it. We'll be dethroning the king! Hell, it'll probably follow us past school." The three girls in front of her looked at each other hesitantly. "Has he ever just passed by you without looking? Acted like he's better than everyone else? Have you noticed how he wont let girls into th-that ridiculous little club of his? How all the guys in his club refuse to date anybody? How many guys has he taken off the m-market?" Evie babbled.

"Well, If we're going to do this we'll need more people." Cassandra declared as she stalked into the room. Her black hair was pulled back off her face into a slick ponytail and smart glasses rested on her nose. "Oh, and don't get me wrong. I'm only doing this because I'm curious to see what our dear Mr. Riddle is hiding. Imagine the gossip." Cassandra caught the other three with that line, and they all instantly looked like they'd do anything to help. "So. First thing we need to do… Get more people. All of you, talk to your friends or sisters or even your sister's friends. I think they'll be willing to help. The reign of Riddle is coming to an end. Evie will be our leader --," There were several angry and indignant cries of 'Why?'.

"Because, you annoying little girls, Evie has the most motivation for doing this. Love, family, and all that other touchy-feely crap. She wont give-up or spill our secrets for money."

"We'll have secrets?" Venus asked hopefully.

"Of course. Now first things first, we need a name."

"Like what?" Belinda asked.

"The Slytherin Harpies?" Karalee offered.

"Sounds like a Quidditch team." Cassandra snapped derisively. "Silent avengers?"

"Yeah, if we wore spandex and a cape." Belinda sneered. "Sexy Snakes?"

"I can't believe you just suggested that." Venus scoffed.

"Daughters of the Night?" Evie offered awkwardly. There was a pregnant silence.

"Well… Its better than Silent Avengers." Belinda laughed.

"And since Tom Riddle is their King, Evie you get to be our Queen. Queen of the Night." Cassandra said quietly. Her statement was met with more angry cries, but Evie wasn't listening. She would get the fame she always wanted. This could actually work! Thoughts of her brother were pushed to the back of her mind. Getting him back was merely an option. Fame, fortune, power… Those went far above the importance of family.

I hope you enjoyed it, just a reminder, please Read and Review. It makes my day! Ssenila


End file.
